


Transferable Allergens

by madlysanecatlady



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: In which Prompto is an adorably out-of-touch lil' muffin.





	Transferable Allergens

**Author's Note:**

> I really dunno what brought this on. Blame a late night. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was rare they got a chance to treat themselves lately, Noctis thought to himself as they settled into their cozy patio seats at one of Lestallum’s many restaurants and read the menus. He figured it was also probably nice for Ignis to get a break from having to cook for them all. He said as much, earning himself a wry smile from his friend and advisor.

‘It certainly is a rather nice break,’ Ignis nodded, eyes scanning over the menu shrewdly. Not only did he want to ensure he got something balanced for himself, he also wanted to ensure none of the menu items were _too_ horrifically unhealthy and that none of them contained any allergens that might affect any of his companions. There were a few items he knew might not agree with Gladio, but he was less worried about him; he trusted Gladio’s intelligence enough to know he wouldn’t be eating any of those items. And he himself would be steering clear of them to ensure Gladio truly _didn’t_ run the risk of coming into contact with them.

‘Oh hey, they’ve got fried leidenfruit strips! We should get some!’ Prompto pointed excitedly at an appetiser on the menu. ‘Everyone in? We wanna share?’

‘Gladio’s out, he’s allergic,’ Noctis said dully. ‘But I’m in. That sounds delicious.’

‘You going to be ok if we eat it near you?’ Prompto looked up to Gladio, concern on his soft features, making the other three smile at its simple, innocent kindness.

‘Yeah, it’s just if I eat it,’ Gladio nodded. ‘I’m not gonna die. Takes more than that to get me down; you oughta know that by now.’

Prompto nodded, going back to looking gleeful over the prospect of the appetiser.

‘Specs, you want some?’ Noctis asked, already looking bored about dinner before it even started. ‘I thought I heard you saying you like leidenfruit, right?’

‘I do like it, but I won’t have any, thank you,’ Ignis shook his head. He smiled at the boys sitting across from him and Gladio. ‘But please, get them. I haven’t seen you two look so excited about eating something in quite some time.’

‘You _sure_?’ Prompto pressed. ‘No stealing when they get here and smell delicious, kay?’

Ignis chuckled. ‘I assure you that will not be a problem. Noct told you, Gladio’s allergic.’

‘And how does that stop _you_ from eating it?’ Prompto asked blankly.

Ignis simply raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if the fair blond really was that obtuse. He felt one of Gladio’s large hands move to his knee and give a squeeze, causing his stern expression to falter in to a smile. He glanced sideways at Gladio, who winked at him before turning back to watch Prompto, who still looked completely lost.

‘ _Ohhh_ ,’ Noctis intoned after a minute, looking as though he’d discovered fire for the first time. ‘That can happen?’ he looked to Ignis curiously. ‘So if you eat it, you can make Gladio sick?’

Ignis nodded. ‘It’s less a risk since Gladio isn’t _deathly_ allergic for certain, but –’

‘It’s a bit of a mood killer,’ Gladio winked at a blushing Prompto, who _finally_ seemed to understand. ‘For some reason Ignis refuses to keep kissing me while I’m throwing up all my insides.’

‘Gee, wonder why,’ Noctis rolled his eyes. ‘This mean we’re getting two rooms tonight?’ he seemed to perk up at the prospect of a bed all to himself.

‘I’ll let you figure that one out,’ Gladio laughed, putting down his menu.

‘I’m not gonna think about it too much,’ Noctis joined in his laughter before looking to Prompto, who was still a rather impressive shade of red. ‘C’mon dude, let’s get the food and then we’ll get to stretch out for once. It’s gonna be _rad_.’

Ignis smiled as the two boys descended into conversation about something _other_ than his and Gladio’s personal life before selecting a decidedly allergen-free meal for himself and putting his menu down as well.

Gladio squeezed Ignis’ knee again and leaned in to whisper into his ear. ‘I hope you chose something that isn’t going to get in the way of what I’ve got planned for you tonight.’

Ignis smiled, feeling a shiver rolling down his spine at the thought. He could hardly wait for dinner to be over.


End file.
